Problem: A purple scarf costs $$11$, and a popular red belt costs $12$ times as much. How much does the red belt cost?
Answer: The cost of the red belt is a multiple of the cost of the purple scarf, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $11$ $12 \times $11 = $132$ The red belt costs $$132$.